Fission
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: Hiashi had fully prepared for the arrival of his first-born children, he just hasn't expected them to be conjoined twins. OC, self insert Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto and OC centric Currently a Genfic, may change though
1. Prologue

**Fission**

**Prologue**

* * *

Hiashi Hyūga stared. It was not a common sight, but the look of complete and utter befuddlement upon his face would, in any other situation, be completely priceless. However, as this was a much more trying time within the Hyūga house-hold, Hizashi chose to hold his tongue. Cradling one of the two young babies in the crook of his arm, the younger brother gestured with his eyes to the other infant resting in the cradle, a thick swaddling of bandaging wrapped around her back.

"But, twins?" His brother muttered, running a hand across his forehead and casting his gaze back towards the doorway. Behind that grand oak, his wife would be recovering from the forced cesarean birth.

"I thought you knew it would be twins," Hizashi trailed off, adjusting the small infant within his grasp as she thrashed about. The fresh wound that rested upon her back would clearly be quite uncomfortable, but there wouldn't be a lot that could be done about it till a village medic nin arrived.

"Yes, but I was not expecting them to be joined together, not like that."

.

With a grimace, Hizashi turned his gaze back towards the young girl within his arms. Twin's had never been a problem before in the Hyūga house-hold, the one born first was the one that inherited the main branch. And yet, this was so much more. Because they had been joined, they had both been pulled from their mothers womb at the exact same time. There was no first-born or second born. Only born. Which created a little bit of a dilemma here. It wouldn't be long until the clan elders arrived, demanding to meet the heir of the household, but they didn't have one. Instead, there were two, and that was the biggest of problems.

"Have you thought of name's yet?"

"Hinata and Hikari," Hiashi almost sounded detached from the situation, which was to be completely expected. Soon enough, he would have to make the decision to name one his heir, and the other would be condemned to a life of servitude. A heavy burden indeed.

"And this is Hikari?" Hizashi murmured, looking down at the tiny bundle within his grasp. White eyes stared back at him, her crying having died sometime between their talking. Her little fingers were resting across her stomach, and if she were any older, perhaps Hizashi would have said she were at peace for the moment. It was almost disturbing, as the pearl coloured eyes tracked the movement of his head. Though his bit his tongue, fearing that this hunch could affect the young girl's future. It wasn't his place to say.

* * *

"What?"

It'd been three day's since the birth of the twins. Two and a half months since the attack of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Forces were stretched thin, so Hizashi had been out on a quick mission, thus missing the announcement that was currently been whispered around the Hyūga clan. Now, stood before Hiashi, he couldn't help but hope he'd misheard.

"They elders have decided it would be in the best interest to wait. When the two of them become of age, they will fight, using only the gentle fist. Whoever wins, becomes clan head."

Beside his brother, the twin's mother was stood, one of the baby girls nestled in her arms, whilst the other was being cradled by Hiashi. How incredibly cruel, pitting the two girls against one another from birth, each faced with such an substantial loss; freedom. Hiashi bowed his head slightly, as if agreeing with his brothers silent thoughts, but saying nothing more on the matter.

The three missed the way young Hikari's eyes tracked their movement, her brow furrowed as if concentrating especially hard before the expression was gone from her face, leaving a picture of pure innocence instead.

* * *

**Got very interested in what the Hyuga clan would do, should they end up with conjoined twins. OC insert, but 'Hikari' isn't conscious in that body, not yet.**

**So yeah, typed up on my iPod touch, took a while but hey ho. Hope you guys will like this. **

**Tsume**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Fission**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Hiashi grimaced, watching the young girl before him. Unsurprisingly, Hinata was sat next to him, as neat and posture correct as her five year old form could be. The main branch family were sat out on the veranda; or rather, three of them were.

Sprawled out in the dirt and panting as heavily as she could in a vain attempt to draw air back into her lungs was Hikari. For the past three hours, she had been running through every stage of the gentle fist that she knew, the flow of her limbs was smooth and her stances memorised to almost perfection. And while this would normally please Hiashi, the burning edge of disappointment sat within him.

Ever since the death of her uncle, Hikari had thrown all caution -and clan tradition- to the wind. When it came to training, she was an unstoppable driven force and showed a keen interest in learning. And while she didn't show quite the natural talent for gentle fist that Neji did, she most certainly was driven to match him. He'd already found a few rough sketches on how to improve the stances, which was becoming increasingly disturbing. Whilst it was true that he had hoped for a child like the Uchiha heir, one that could possibly come to match him in skill, it was becoming blatantly obvious that Hikari cared little for the clan.

Just yesterday he'd caught her trying to scale the walls surrounding the compound, and even that had only been in the nick of time. Her thirst to learn was drawing her away from the clan, out into the world.

Already she had soaked up all the books on sealing the elders dared to give a five year old, and her body was not yet ready to start moulding chakra. Another year until that.

It hadn't stopped her trying though. Hinata had come to him asking how her twin had managed to stick several leaves to her arm, a basic chakra control exercise. He'd felt the pride that she was striving forwards unaided, but there was the backlash too.

Formally mealtime with the clan was treated like play-time. She was in constant competition on how many carrots she could stick to her elbow, or fingers. Meeting with other clan heads were disastrous; the girl would shamelessly beg for a display of their signature jutsu's, apparently determined to implant them into her own fighting style. She had no consideration for the tradition of gentle fist, instead taking what they taught her and mashing in her own ideas.

And meeting other clan children? That was perhaps more disturbing than meeting the clan heads. Hinata at least tried to make friends, Hikari just stared at them until they left her alone. They only time she'd ever bothered with other children was to challenge the Uchiha offsprings to a battle. And then proceeded to break the younger ones nose when he'd said no.

Brilliant she may be, but Hikari was quickly winding out of control, and no discipline could pull her back in. Told to stand in a corner, she experimented with sticking her hands to the wall with chakra. More drills to go through? Great, more practice. And the one time he'd hit her -mildly of course, she was just a child- not five minutes later she'd been bugging a branch member on healing salves and techniques.

There was no middle ground. Hinata was meek but respectful of the clan. Hikari was ambitious, but disregarded her duties.

If only he could just mash to two of them into one perfect little heir.

.

Sighing and rubbing tiredly at his forehead, Hiashi turned his attention away from his tea cup and back to his problem daughter. Only to find she was back on her feet, training again. With several leaves stuck up her arms.

It wasn't just that though. The girl was distant; dark black bags hung beneath her white eyes, a stark contrast if he'd ever saw one. The sole time he'd cornered her about it, the girl had just stated she had too many ideas to sleep. It was like her brain didn't shut down, that there was so much to do in a single day and she just didn't have the daylight to finish it all in Even the Uchiha child slept.

His daughter looked unwell, even though it didn't seem to hamper her too much. He'd already put in an order for the Nara's specific brand of sleeping pills, normally distributed to battle hardened veterans that'd seen one too many wars. They'd tried every last over the counter pills, but they didn't even result in drooping eyelids.

.

"Hikari-chan, dinner time."

That was one problem she didn't have though. Hikari would happily pile through an adult portion of food and then go about requesting seconds. Hinata was a picky eater, only consuming what she favoured. Hikari ate whatever filled her up, clearly in need of the energy to burn.

The girl paused in her fifth set of kata's, a frown forming across her face as she looked between her frozen arms and the table they were to dine at. He could almost see the internal argument; finish up or refuel. She rarely played like other children, instead choosing to observe those around her. It wouldn't be too long until she could sneak out the compound if he wasn't paying attention, which would be a worry.

If she wasn't trying to get out to look around, to meet other children not selected for her by her parents, then what was calling her? Natural curiosity, or the drive to learn more? Possibly both.

Finally, the girl relented, scampering over and dropping into an ungodly slouch besides her sister. Fingers darted out, snatching up a handful of softly cooked carrots before her mother could slap her hand away from them. With a sigh and the traditional 'Idakamasu', the four of them began to eat.

* * *

Hikari had memories that weren't hers. Even though they felt like it. Before they had just been fleeting thoughts, events that she deduced had happened but clearly didn't, couldn't have. The environment was all different here, so that couldn't be right. And the people in her memories dressed funny, calling her by a name that was and wasn't hers. Confusion was a constant in her life, a thick warm blanket that only knowledge could remove. So she learnt, threw her all into it, because the confusion was not pleasant to live with. Not at all. She liked to know what was going on around her.

Her other self didn't have a sister, never-mind a twin. Her other self didn't have special eyes like she had, neither did she have such a stern father. She spoke another language, so very different from this one that Hikari had to concentrate when she was writing to make sure she was using the right one.

And her other self certainly didn't know how to fight, yet it was something she thirsted for. So by extension, Hikari thirsted for it too, drinking from all the knowledgeable fountains she could gain access to. Her father was a wealth of information, as were the multitude of books she was present with. But it was not enough, there was so much more out there.

At night she would find herself laying awake, spine pressed into her mattress as she played about with the chakra inside of her. Her other self hadn't had that energy, so it was fascinating because she'd never known it before. Time flew by at the simplest of things; sticking grains of rice to her palms, leaves on her elbows, ice to the back o her neck. Ice was hard to come by here, the kitchen didn't like her wandering in now she was so small.

Plucking up a final carrot, Hikari spun it gently around on her finger, smiling in an almost fond fashion. She could remember a sport with a ball that'd done that, balanced on the tips of fingers and spinning. Though she cheated by using chakra.

"Hikari-chan, please stop playing with your food."

Hikari liked her new mother, she was as good as the other one, the other one had shouted more but there were still the same gentle tones and soft words. Hikari liked them both. Her other dad had been funny, not like this stern one. But this one pushed for her to excel, so she couldn't complain there either. Though she did miss uncle.

"Yes mother," flicking the carrot up into her mouth, Hikari chose to ignored Hianta's confused stare and Hiashi's observant eyes. Almost unconsciously her body twitched, torn between waiting for the others to finish -manners- or going back to practicing her kata's.

"The Uchiha boys will be coming over tomorrow."

Hikari bit back a groan.

The younger one was a brat, and the older one didn't want to spar with her. It'd been a year since she'd last seen them, having broken the younger ones nose the previous time. The older had been trying to coax Hinata into joining them and hasn't been looking until the boy's tearful cry.

Still though, part of her wept for the older one. He had her respect -though how she wasn't sure- and her trust. Hikari didn't know how after a single meeting, but she trusted in her feelings. They had yet to lead her wrong so far, so why not?

Maybe she was old enough to ask the elder for some kata drills now. He was a ninja, she was sure. And at such a young age too, so he had to know what he was doing.

"Hikari," her father was speaking now, and she let her eyes slowly drift over to watch him form his words, "I expect you to be on your best behaviour, or no training for a week. I do not want a repeat of last time when you shamed out clan."

Hikari nodded, because last time she had been four, and the confusion had been thicker. Now it was lessening her thoughts were clearer.

"Yes father," skipping to her feet then dropping into a low bow, the former conjoined twin raced back towards the grass, hoping to catch a few more daylight hours in which she could keep practicing. She could feel the eyes of her family on her as she went and she tried not to sigh.

They didn't understand her, but that wasn't a surprise. They didn't know about her other self, and she didn't want them to find out. No one else had it, and her eyes and behaviour already made her weird enough. To be singled-out from the rest of her family would be too much right now.

Though they might not understand her, they did accept her.

* * *

From where he was sat upon the wooden panelling of the outer decking, Itachi Uchiha frowned. It was early February, and he had just been informed by his mother that they would be visiting the Hyūga children tomorrow. In all honesty, he wasn't exactly looking forward to it. Their previous visit had resulted in Sasuke's broken nose. Not an experience he was looking forward to repeating.

The two twins, Hinata and Hikari were so similar in appearance yet breathtakingly different in personality. One shy and meek, the other determined with no respect for her elders. It would worry him perhaps, had she not defended her sister so viciously from the Inuzuka boy they'd met at the playground the last time Itachi had seen them.

Most importantly though, Sasuke seemed to have forgotten all about the broken nose incident, because he was looking forwards to tomorrow. Whether this was due to meeting other children or being able to spend time with his elder brother, Itachi wasn't 100% certain.

Currently, his younger brother was running through the yard, leaping up in a poor intimidation of a high-kick. Probably playing some form of ninja game. And he was blissfully unaware that Itachi had returned from his mission.

Sighing and forcing himself to his feet, Itachi slowly made his way over, one hand in his pocket and the other hanging loosely by his side. The younger boy paused in his frenzied movements, brow creasing before turning to spot his elder brother.

"Itachi! You finished your mission, play with me?" The dark black orbs slid up to look him in the eye and Itachi managed a weak chuckle. Sasuke was completely oblivious to the daily chore that was being a ninja, the constant stress of being expected to throw away his humanity for the greater good. It was refreshingly brilliant.

"Of course Sasuke, but first, let's go out and buy some vegetables for mother."

Whether enticed by the promise of tomatoes or for the time alone with his brother, Sasuke leapt to his feet and followed after him. Today would be a good day. And there would be no broken noses.

* * *

**Was not expecting this story to get such a good responce. Don't people usually hate OC's?**

**Well, anyway, Hikari is a problem child, if you haven't already guessed. There'll be an explanation later over the whole cloudy brain business, but right now there is no one person. Her brain can't handle the memories so its created them as a separate person.**

**Thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope you'll like this chapter.**

**Tsume**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Fission**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Hikari was five years and nine months old when she started the academy. Both Hinata and herself had been escorted to the grounds -alongside Neji who didn't so much as look at them- by a branch member of the clan, whom was there for both their protection and to stop her from running free in the streets. That was not to be expected of a Hyūga heir.  
So for once, she forced herself to remain delicate looking, to give off an air of elegance that her mother had always exuded. The branch member was probably assuming that this was due to her awe at the city around her, and he wouldn't be far wrong.

Though she had been taking a look outside the Hyūga walls at the village that lay beyond, her developing Byakugan had never been able to reach this far out. Every street vendor was new, each brightly coloured or strangely decorated entrance-way was different; there was always something interesting to notice so far. Her mind spun as she walked, trying to take in everything she saw as she passed by, the civilians, the weapon shop, a store only selling sweets. It was so much more alive than the Hyūga compound, so much more personality.

.

It took another five minutes to reach the academy, a rounded, red building with one obvious front door. A handful of other kids had already gathered, eager and excited to begin taking their steps towards ninja-hood. There were a multitudes of different hair colours -even pink- so Hikari didn't feel too bad about her eyes.  
The branch member squatted down to her height, attempting to keep one eye on Hinata and one of Hikari at the same time. The latter of whom was attempting to break away from his vice like grip to explore. She didn't need a talk about avoiding strangers or doing her best, she'd already been to school once. Just not to learn to be a ninja. And she knew not to pick the weapons up by the pointy end because that was common sense and if anyone did that, then they deserved the cut they got in the end.  
Finally, the branch member relented, releasing her small wrist and allowing Hikari to run off into the masses.

Quite a few children were staring at her eyes, but Hikari paid them no mind. She was on a mission to find Neji. He had lost the two of them the second he'd arrived at the school, but this was the first time there were no adult Hyūgas around, which meant they could finally spar. Even if it was just five minutes before class. She knew Neji would probably beat her in a pure gentle fist match, because she was expanding outwards. At long last she could now run up a tree with chakra, past the ten metre mark. She wasn't good enough to just stay still, but it was progress.

"Hey, you're a Hyūga." Hikari paused, turning to look at her addresser. A boy, about Neji's age was staring down at her, a frown on his face and it didn't take much to guess that Neji had probably beaten him in a spar last schooling year.

"And?" Hikari adjusted her footing ever so slightly, weary of the growing crowd.

"Fight me." And she didn't get a chance to think, the boy came at her with a sharp right fist. His form was sloppy, his right ribs left open in an easy kill shot; it wasn't hard to see why Neji had beaten him. Probably quite easily too. Ducking low under the boys arm, Hikari shimmied easily inside her elder's guard, laying three quick fingertips onto his left thigh. He went down quickly on the leg, kneeling in an attempt to remain somewhat balanced before she placed her hand against his shoulder and pushed him onto his back.

Paying the boy no attention -he wouldn't be getting up on that leg for fifteen or so minutes- Hikari took a quick look around the crowd to see if there were any more aggressors. Instead, she was met with Neji's face, something resembling a proud smirk on his lips and she couldn't help nodding her head in his direction. And though it was begrudgingly, he returned the gesture.

"What the hell is going on here."

.

Hikari starts her first day in class by standing up at the front and having to create an apology to explain her behaviour to the rest of the class. As it turned out, the boy had also been dragged in and made to apologies for startling the newcomers. Hinata had sat at the back of the class with a frown on her face and empty seat beside her, which Hikari would probably sit at after she was done getting told off. It was not an completely new experience, she was always getting reprimanded for whatever mischief she had created at home, so this was no shock at all. Instead, she rocked back on her heel, making sure to keep a facial expression that at least made it look like she was paying some form of attention.  
Their teacher seemed to give up, because he sent her to go and take a seat, which she was more than happy to do so. Dropping into her seat next to Hinata, Hikari pulled out a pen, looking at their teacher and eager to learn.

.

The entire lesson passed by in a dull,boring drone of continuous words. For the past three weeks, Hikari had eagerly been awaiting the start of her schooling in the ninja arts, but now that she was actually sat up to the table, listening to their sensei twitter on about the five great nations and actually ask for the title name of her person who ran her village, she had quickly come to the conclusion this was not for her.  
Her mind whirled in the meantime, attempting to figure out a way she could get into higher classes, because she'd known all this stuff for years.

Her pen drummed against the edge of the desk in quick, light beats that only those sat close to her could hear. It was almost calming, the sound of the soft beats. She must have spaced out pretty quickly, because the next thing she knew, there was a shadow being cast over her form and Hinata had scooted away from her. Pausing in her drumming, Hikari looked up, eyes squinting and a bored look upon her face.

"Yes?"

"Hyūga-san, are you even paying any attention?"  
There were snickers from her surrounding classmates, but Hikari just blinked, still eyeing the man before her.

"Not really. I already know all this stuff."

"Well then you won't mind doing the end of unit test then!" The Chũnin stormed down to his desk, snatching up a piece of paper before presenting it to her. Blinking, the Hyūga girl shrugged before leaning over the bench, fully intent on finishing this test.

.

It was little over an hour later when the class broke for break, and Hikari was still hunched over her test. Making his way over, Daikoku sighed, stroking lightly at his beard before sighing.

"Are you okay Hyūga-san?"

"I'm finished." She sat back, revealing the intricate doodle in the upper left corner, some form of Fūinjutsu in the making. Blinking once, Daikoku quickly scanned the girl's answers, mentally counting up the points in his head. A full score. She wasn't lying when she said that she knew all of this.

"I'll see about getting you a second year text-book."  
The girl just nodded, turning her attention towards the outside world. From their classroom, there was a clear view of the playground, were children were running about, screaming as they went.

"Why don't you go outside and play with the other kids?"

"Because they don't like me. I'm already going to get in trouble for fighting once, I don't want to do it again."

* * *

Taijutsu was next, and Daikoku stood with his trusted clipboard, looking over the lot of new recruits. The sheer amount of clan children were worthy of note, a Uchiha, two Hyūgas, Inuzuka, Nara, Akimichi, the list went on. And then, there was the blond boy. He stood slightly away from everyone else, but Daikoku had one weary eye on him. With any luck, he wouldn't have to get too close. He didn't believe that the child was Kyuubi himself, reincarnated, but he wasn't going to get too close. Better safe than sorry.

"Okay class, those of you who already have some knowledge on fighting styles," basically, every clan child there, "step forwards please." He slowly went down the line, correcting the lot of them. As expected, the only ones differencing from the basic hard-fist stance was the Inuzuka, the Uchiha and the Hyūga children. However-

"Hinata-san, is that the gentle fist stance?"  
The meeker child nodded ever so slowly, looking wearily at her twin sister. The girl was stood in something resembling the typical gentle-fist stance, only with her arms cocked inwards and her head tucked in slightly. Her footing was off too.

"Hikari-san, is this gentle-fist?"

"No. I call it slippery-fist. I'm making it."  
There were several chuckles from the class around her but she ignored them, instead folding up and out of her stance before dropping into the more recognised gentle-fist stance.

"This is gentle-fist."  
Daikoku just nodded, noting it down as another thing to report to the Hokage about a the possible Hyūga genius. She was smart academically, quite clearly. But the way she looked at the children when they were interacting, it was as if she'd never seen anything like it before. As if she didn't know quite how to deal with the rest of them.  
Not even the Uchiha heir looked this lost in social situations. He knew that his intelligence was above them, and tried to rearrange himself when dealing with his peers. This girl just stared blankly at them, as if trying to figure out how they were the same age.

.

He set up some Taijutsu spars between the children, having already decided that he would be pitting the younger Uchiha against the odd Hyūga girl. Nothing like a bit of clan rivalry to spar the children onwards. As the blond boy finished up beating up the civilian kid that was already crying for his mother, Daikoku jumped down, stopping the two of them from creating any more bruises between the two of them.

"Sasuke and Hikari, could the two of you get over here."  
The girl looked up, blinking her bright white eyes before a smile lit up her face. She trotted over, whilst the happiest Uchiha to ever grace the academy came over, holding out his hand in the traditional sign for a spar.

"Okay, no jutsu or weapons," Daikoku paused, looking at the Hyūga child before him, "and no kill shots," he muttered wearily, eyeing the girl. She blinked before smiling, nodding as if to say she understood what he was saying. "No Fūinjutsu either," he muttered as the girl reached for something in her pocket.  
She paused, turning to look at him before scowling slight and falling back into her 'slippery-fist' style stance. Taking a few steps back to the crowd, Daikoku picked up his board, before giving the signal to start.

.

The Uchiha flew forwards with speed bred into his limbs and the girl's veins became more prominent around her eyes. She shot to the right as Sasuke got within an arms reach, smoothly flowing around his side till she was behind him, back to back. The Uchiha twisted in an attempt to find her, but Hikari followed his movements, both hands held in-front of her, oddly cocked towards the center of her body. When he spun in the opposite direction she spun with him too so they almost came face to face. And she twisted one arm around, slamming her coiled fist into his nose.

The little Uchiha howled clutching at the bloodied nose before forcing himself to focus, clearly blinking back tears. Daikoku should have stopped the match before hand, but he wanted to assess the girl's own style, to see how well it worked compared to the Uchiha's heavy fist.

The boy came at her again, but the girl ducked low, sticking one leg out. When he jumped over, she followed with her extended leg, bare foot brushing up against the boy's shin. Daikoku hadn't even noticed she'd taken her shoes off before their fight, but he didn't miss the faint glow of chakra around the sole of her foot. She jerked the leg back and Sasuke came after her, falling to the ground as she twisted, flattening herself across the back of his torso and one hand coiling into his hair, pressing one finger against the boys neck. If she'd been armed and the boy had been an enemy, he'd be dead.

Sasuke seemed to have realized it too, his chest heaving and black eyes wide as he tried to look back at his assaulter. Hikari stood up, scanning the crowd of her classmates who all eyed her almost wearily. Daikoku could see why, the girl was a vicious fighter, she hadn't even given the boy a chance to adjust. She just gone in and got the job done, even if her methods were brutally efficient.

"Ino-chan, will you take Sasuke to the nurse please?"  
The blonde girl was quick to agree, grabbing at what must be her crushes hand and tugging him away. Daikoku made his way to the center of the training fields were Hikari was still stood.

"Now, can anyone tell me why the way Hikari fought was so effective?"  
The pink haired civilian child raised her hand, blushing slightly behind her bangs.

"Yes?" He didn't know any of the civilian children's names yet, when he'd gotten the reports before the year started, he'd only memorized the clan heirs names.

"Because she full body pinned Sasuke-kun, he couldn't move to fight back."

"Correct on that aspect of the fight but before hand?"  
When nobody raised their hand, Daikoku turned to look at the little Hyūga by his side.

"Confused him at first, getting so close and staying in his unprotected back without striking, whilst out of sight. It panicked him. Then used the panic to my advantage, hitting his nose and probably breaking it. Discombobulation and the tears make it harder to see. Then it was just some quick movements, and a surprise chakra grip."  
Daikoku frowned. So she had planned all of that out. The girl's mind was fast for a child's, analysing the situation and playing factors such as a child's low pain tolerance to her advantage. It was uncomfortably shinobi like.

The ANBU that'd been resting in the tree checking out the new batch of potential soldiers had clearly seen enough, because he disappeared to go report to the Hokage.

"Okay, I think that'll do today. I'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

**What is with you people? I thought OC's were suppose to be all but hated, hunted down like wild animals? Why do you guys like Hikari, 'cause I have no idea.**

**Anyway, I'm on a roll today with updates. I hope you all like this one, and I'm sorry it took so long. I had a lot of ideas over how the first day of school was going to go, but I hope that this is somewhat what you expected.  
With any luck, the next chapter will be up sooner. **

**Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you'll like this chapter.**

**Tsume**

**xxx**


End file.
